


杀戮游戏/The Killing Game

by MADAOLOKI



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Hatred caused by love, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI
Summary: 今天心情极好，吐篇风暴AU旧文出来公开处刑～Anduin wants Garrosh dead，but Garrosh will teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 22





	杀戮游戏/The Killing Game

**Author's Note:**

> 当时随手撸出来的PWP+武打戏练笔。
> 
> 就是写得好，不服吊死。

今天那帮联盟渣滓好像特别高兴？

加尔鲁什皱着眉头，任由自己胡思乱想。今天的联盟成员个个面露喜色，举止反常，特别是瓦里安，联盟至高王仿佛被自己的墓碑奖品砸坏了脑袋，不仅对自己的冷嘲热讽不为所动，甚至还向他们每个人露出灿烂的笑容，让兽人汗毛直立，泫然欲呕。

雷加尔告诉他，又有一名新人加入了时空枢纽，今天是对方的第一场比赛，而且还是作为加尔鲁什的队友。

哼，想必又是某个联盟狗吧，他想道，最好别拖我后腿。

在时空枢纽中，他一次又一次亲手砍倒自己的死敌，亦或者被迫跟过去的死对头合作，即使他们在战斗中身亡，也能无限复活，重新开始，无法真正杀死对方。历经无数场战斗以后，加尔鲁什逐渐麻木，甚至习以为常，生前的各种记忆与恩怨也似乎离自己越来越遥远。不过地狱咆哮之子仍坚持着一个原则，他的队伍绝不容忍弱者的存在。

比赛尚未正式开始，他的三名临时盟友早已冲出基地，跨着坐骑，在防御塔、紧闭的闸门和密封的围墙之间来回奔跑热身，他们只能在己方要塞内自由走动。而新队友仍未到场。加尔鲁什则继续待在刚刚把他们传送到此处的小小基地，盯着身后一泓能量池中的虚空漩涡发呆。

突然，他感到一股神秘能量在漩涡中心剧烈涌动，宛如河面激荡不已的涟漪，周遭的宇宙星空不安地微颤着，甚至扭曲变形，犹如无数被水面涟漪无情切割的破碎倒影。一道耀眼的光束自漩涡中央直射而来，将加尔鲁什的深棕色皮肤照得异样惨白。

兽人眯眼注视着这道神秘光束在眼前不断放大，形成一个与自己同等高度的白色光团，刺目的光线柔和下来，光团也由乳白色缓慢渐变为半透明，加尔鲁什一动不动地立在原地，仔细观察，他看到了对方逐渐清晰的身影轮廓。

眼前是一名骑着重甲战马的男性人类，只见他睁着一双深邃的蓝眼睛环视着周围的陌生环境，清秀的面容写满茫然。加尔鲁什死死盯着对方那头长度及肩、被挽至脑后的细软金发，突然觉得面前的青年无比眼熟。

于是他再度仔细打量起对方，只见这个年轻人类身上的深蓝色长衣下摆过膝，外罩白底金边的狮头胸甲，肩头也趴着一对式样相同、面部朝外的银脸雄狮，肩甲之下的手臂则套上了金属防护，然而这人类的身形比同族的普通战士还要纤瘦许多，更无法与高大魁梧的兽人相提并论。

他背后那把双刃剑好像是瓦里安的武器？加尔鲁什心中的疑惑更深了。

此时，那人类猛然转过头来，与身边的兽人目光相交。加尔鲁什看到对方震惊地睁大眼睛，双唇微张，却吐不出半个字来。兽人也睁圆了双眼瞪着他。

“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。”对视半晌，那小人类终于咬牙切齿地挤出一句话，碧蓝的双眼充满怨怒，“我当初就不该跟你浪费口舌！”

这时，加尔鲁什终于彻底明白过来，他盯着对方愤然离去的身影，瞪大眼睛，内心的震撼程度绝不亚于刚才的联盟小崽子。

竟然是安度因.乌瑞恩！

*

该死，这究竟是第几次了...

遍体鳞伤的落单兽人来不及跳入助他隐蔽行踪的草丛，便被安度因投掷的惩戒光环击中，暂时动弹不得。

逮住机会的安度因迅速抽出萨拉迈恩，召唤出一道极具杀伤力的圣光能量，用尽全力往对方砸去，金色的光团命中兽人宽阔的后背，穿破胸膛。

加尔鲁什皱紧眉头，闷哼一声，喉咙一甜，全身痉挛了一下，一口黑血自喉咙深处吐出，往下流淌，与他下颚的黑色纹身融为一体，落至粗壮的颈脖和赤裸的胸膛。

好家伙，这招还挺疼的...兽人心想。现在的情况对加尔鲁什非常不利，他的四肢被缚，后背毫无保留地暴露在敌人眼前。然而他仍强迫自己稳住身子，站在原地，让自己看上去仍是一名昂首挺胸的无畏战士。

加尔鲁什强迫自己扭头瞪视那个袭击自己的人类，只见安度因将萨拉迈恩收到身后，刚才那道攻击兽人的光团迅速返回牧师身上，化作柔和的金色光圈犹如耀眼光环般在他身边停留，萦绕半晌，渐渐消逝。

加尔鲁什注意到对方腰腹和手腕处几道狰狞的血红裂口自动愈合，完好如初。那些都是兽人反击时造成的伤痕。

治疗完毕的安度因不紧不慢地朝他走来，仿佛只是在林中悠然漫步的闲客，然而加尔鲁什能清楚感知到对方身上的怒火与杀气。

他们的头顶上方是无边低沉的夜色，周遭树影幢幢，年轻国王的脸庞隐匿于暗沉的阴影之下，让人难以看清他的表情，唯有微弱的苍白月光将他的金黄发色交还于他。

两团圣光烈焰骤然出现在安度因的双手之上，不等加尔鲁什开口咒骂，他举起手臂，狠狠发力，圣光烈焰随着他的动作闪动着致命光芒，随后如灵蛇般自人类牧师的手掌迅速蹿出，朝兽人的方向冲刺。

剧烈的灼烧痛感自全身肢体传来，旧伤未愈，新伤又添，皮肉烧焦的气味令加尔鲁什感到一阵反胃，然而那个失了理智的人类仍然不肯放过自己，他仿佛丝毫不觉疲倦，频频出招，处处直逼要害，却迟迟没有给予最后的致命一击。

“你本来有很多机会可以改变！”安度因喊道，“现在的你罪有应得！”加尔鲁什听出对方的声音介于怒吼与哽咽之间。可是他没有多余的时间深思，此刻又有一团圣光烈焰自人类掌中舞跃。

这时，牢牢套住他双脚的惩戒光环力量似乎有所减弱，他立刻使出全力挣脱束缚，双手高擎血吼，迅速旋身，怒喝一声，往安度因脚下的土地劈去。

刹那间，几道裂缝在地面蜿蜒爬行，向前延伸，随着一阵剧烈的震颤，裂缝周围的岩石迸裂，碎石与尘土激荡翻飞，使得安度因一阵头晕目眩，踉跄着向后倒去，掌中圣光烈焰被硬生生掐灭，徒留满手灰烬。

满腔怒火的加尔鲁什顺势直接扑了上去，不等安度因缓过神来，跨到对方身上，牢牢压制住不断挣扎的小人类。

萨拉迈恩的坚硬剑身顶得后背生疼，引得安度因皱起眉头闷哼一声。他不愿放弃抵抗，想张嘴呼唤圣光自保，却被兽人的大手狠狠捂住口鼻。他呼吸愈加困难，但依然毫不示弱地怒视着身上的人，拒绝认输，同时手脚并用，毫无章法地击打加尔鲁什那坚如磐石的结实肌肉。

对方密集的拳脚攻击让加尔鲁什的新伤口再次撕裂，引得鲜血流涌，疼得兽人呲牙咧嘴，他简直愤怒到极点，那个小人类在他身上施加的痛苦，他将双倍奉还。

于是，他攫住对方其中一只朝他下颚挥去的拳头，往相反方向一拧，疼得安度因脸色煞白，惨叫连连，又打又踢。满腔怒火的加尔鲁什索性向安度因举起血吼，正欲朝对方的面门砍去。然而一股温热的液体流过他的指缝和掌心，兽人忍不住迟疑半刻。

此时，月光恰好自林间的细缝斜射而来，映向人类苍白的面容，加尔鲁什看清了对方的表情。只见身下的男孩泪流满面，细声抽噎，那双紧紧注视着自己的湛蓝双眼盈满悲伤，刚才那般咄咄逼人的气势荡然无存，被兽人折断的一条手臂以扭曲怪异的角度垂在地面，他依旧不断对身上的人拳打脚踢。而此刻，加尔鲁什被对方的表情惊得目瞪口呆，反而停下动作僵在原地，一阵尖锐的刺痛如利剑在心头戳刺翻搅，为什么他心里突然那么难受？

兽人盯着身下的小人类，心中疑惑更深。明明是他先动的手，现在还比我更委屈了？

然而阵阵急促的脚步声打断了他的思考，意识到安度因的同伴正快步赶来的加尔鲁什缓过神来，他将不断挣扎的小人类自地面提起，往对面的空地扔去，眼见安度因的身影消失在黑暗之中，但他仍清楚听见对方后背落地的声响和短促的痛呼声。

加尔鲁什如今体力所剩无几，与他们纠缠下去有害无益，同时他的队友远在千里之外，难以伸出援手。于是在安度因摇摇晃晃地爬起身之际，他当机立断，在对方的咒骂声中纵身跃入身后的草丛。

*

“地狱咆哮，我保证，那金发小伙子一定很喜欢你。”临时队友吉姆.雷诺告诉他，甚至为自己的结论十分肯定地点了点头。

加尔鲁什却不以为然地冷哼一声，“你又不属于我们的世界，懂个鬼。”

“噢，我当然知道。”这位来自玛尔·萨拉行星的游骑兵指挥官眯起双眼，上扬嘴角，露出意味深长的笑容，叼在嘴边的蛇皮烟白雾萦绕，如无数根半透明的纤细手指相互交缠，“上次我跟他同队的时候，你不过是敌方的其中一员，然而他全程只提你一人的名字，满脑子净想着如何杀你。”

*

己方核心的爆破巨响和敌方成员的欢呼叫喊，意味着比赛已经结束。

安度因意欲将眼前的金发拨开，难耐的剧痛却让他皱起眉头，咬牙切齿，难以抬起手臂。其中一名维京人从侧面攻击他，对方粗长的利剑擦过他手肘处的金属防护，刺穿了单薄衣袖下的小臂，只顷刻间，他仿佛听见骨头碎裂的声音。对方的另一名同伴举着破了一半的木盾牌，一跃而起，狠狠砸向他的后背，击得护甲凹陷，疼痛亦从后背炸裂开来，他踉跄着向前扑去，膝盖重重撞上硬泥地，留下一片血红。所幸的是，正当维京人的第三个同伴手执斧头，朝他后背袭来之际，队友伊利丹高擎埃辛诺斯战刃击退了他们，使他暂时脱离险境，而那名紫皮肤的恶魔猎手上半身亦是伤痕累累，血迹斑斑。

他们在大门、城墙和三处防御塔均被攻破的情况下苦战了将近三十分钟，虽仍不敌对面的猛烈攻势，但至少他们坚持到了最后一刻，即便最终落败，也不留遗憾。安度因相信，圣光依旧与他同在，赐予他力量与勇气，陪伴他面对今后的每一场战斗。

可当他的视线无意中落到正高举战斧，发出胜利吼声的加尔鲁什身上，他还是闷闷不乐地别过脸去。

他本可以亲手杀掉他的，他明明有很多次机会，明明只差一点就能成功...可是为什么这个可恶的兽人总能顺利逃脱？

熊熊怒火在年轻的国王胸中剧烈燃烧。下次，要是他再碰见加尔鲁什，绝对不会放过他！

暗自发誓过后，安度因脱下被血染黑的皮革手套，任它落在地上，激起细微尘土飞扬，他的整个小臂被利剑贯穿，留下一个狰狞的血洞，鲜血汩汩流出，将他的衣袖布料和苍白肌肤紧紧黏在了一块，他的后背又肿又痛，腰部也有大片瘀伤，双腿如被无数块玻璃碎片割中，深色长裤上满是几大片凝固的血块，身上肋骨也断了好几根，他甚至记不清有些伤口是具体什么时候由谁造成的，或许是被穆拉丁从天而降的战锤砸中，亦或者是因为某个雇佣兵的长矛袭击，反正他就是想不起来。

经历完一场恶战的安度因已经没有足够的体力为自己疗伤，他咬紧牙关，强迫自己拖动如贯铅般沉重的双腿，缓慢挪向要塞最深处的一块小型基地，每走一步都像在及膝的黏重泥泞中挣扎挪动。这个地方能把各方英雄传送至不同战场，是他们的唯一复活地点，同时也为他们恢复体力，治愈伤口。

队友也拖着受伤的身体相继离开，他们和安度因暂未相熟。有人独自离开，也有人与相识已久的战友互相打趣，边说边笑，甚至如手足兄弟般勾肩搭背，似乎已将不久前的混乱厮杀和战败结果忘得一干二净。安度因心里明白，大家能之所以能够处之泰然是因为他们早已习惯这种非胜即败的打斗日常。

然而，安度因需要一点时间适应。

他很高兴能再见到早已离世的父亲、最为信任的顾问吉恩、敬爱的吉安娜阿姨以及玛法里奥夫妇，还结识了一些有趣的陌生人。而与此同时，他还碰见一些完全不想遇到的人，甚至有时候还不得不与他们携手合作，这真是一场痛苦而漫长的煎熬。

与最令人深恶痛绝的古尔丹结为队友感觉就像背叛了联盟和父亲，然而安度因亲自目睹高阶祭司泰兰德与那恶魔术士聚精会神地讨论战术，这简直令他下巴都要惊掉了。倘若盟友是火元素之王拉格纳罗斯和恐惧魔王玛尔加尼斯，他总会对他们的家园艾泽拉斯产生莫名负罪感，可是萨尔和乌瑟尔竟还能与他们心平气和地交流，这个世界究竟怎么了？

“别担心，我的孩子，”瓦里安笑着揉了揉安度因的金发，一如当年安慰尚为幼童的儿子的方式。“你渐渐会习惯的。”说罢，转身朝队友阿尔萨斯的方向走去。

安度因摇了摇头，将零碎的杂念自昏昏沉沉的脑袋摒除。铺着天蓝色地毯的阶梯就在眼前，只要他再坚持往前移动几步，就能踏上那段阶梯，回到基地养精蓄锐。说不定下次他能在自己的队伍里遇到父亲或其他联盟的盟友。

“小崽子，你给我站住。”加尔鲁什低沉的声音自身后传来。

安度因不由自主地僵在原地。这个兽人竟然还留在这里？

加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮...每当他看到这个兽人的脸，想起关于他的一切，便会下意识握紧双拳，全身不受控制地愤怒颤抖着。

白虎寺最终审判的当天光景仍历历如绘，兽人永不悔改的态度和残酷无情的发言依旧令他难以释怀。最终，加尔鲁什得到了自取灭亡的结局，而安度因唯有对方留下的骨骼旧伤和伤感的旧事回忆与自己相伴，度过无数个日夜。

他本可以选择改变，得到自我救赎的机会，那么我也可以继续留在他身边...不对，这不可能，一切都太晚了。

安度因.乌瑞恩，你千万别忘记，你们现在只能是敌人，永远都是敌人，一个坚定的声音在脑中回荡。

于是，他选择装作充耳不闻，咬牙抬腿踏上第一级阶梯。

“小兔崽子，听不懂人话是吗？！”加尔鲁什怒喝一声，三步并作两步冲上前攫住安度因的手臂，将他往自己的方向拉扯过来。

兽人尖利的指甲无意中扣入金发人类手臂上的血窟窿，深深陷进外翻的血肉，疼得安度因惨叫一声，眼前一黑，直冒冷汗，他的双腿彻底失去平衡，踉跄着往加尔鲁什的方向倒去。

加尔鲁什没有料想到这人类竟撞到自己的身上，一股猝不及防的冲击力道差点使他整个身体失去重心，向后倒去。兽人及时后退几步，重新稳住双脚。安度因的金色脑袋重重砸向他的胸口，软绵无力的双手直直垂落，随着主人的动作微微晃动，要不是有加尔鲁什支撑他的上半身，他早已半死不活地瘫倒在地。

兽人环顾周围，发现除了他们以外，四下无人。

不久前他和队友合力攻破了他们的要塞。当他们顶着小型防御塔的炮火，劈开设有魔法屏障的大门，加尔鲁什仍记得大门碎裂的声响，对他来说，那是离胜利更进一步的喜悦之音。如今战斗已然结束，那道坚固的大门只剩一堆残破的木屑和铁片，周遭完好的坚固围墙也已沦为断壁残垣，位于核心周围的三座大型防御塔轰然倒塌，犹如深陷泥地的高壮醉汉，塔尖的猎鹰头像自塔身断裂，碎了一半，仿佛被凶猛巨兽咬掉半张脸。一口小小的治疗泉水孤零零地立于损毁严重、千疮百孔的要塞之中，却出人意料地完好无损，宛如唯一幸存的瘦小孩童无助打量着面前的凄凉光景。

安度因不记得自己何时被对方扛到肩上，当加尔鲁什伸手掐住那流血不止的伤口，他便疼得昏死过去，等他勉强抬起眼皮，木然望着下方的地面和兽人的影子，却发现比闭眼时更加疲累。

加尔鲁什将他无力的身体自肩上卸下，拖着他走向泉边，一只巨手揪住他脑后的长发。安度因的下颚被动地抵上环绕泉水的石壁，贴住凹凸不平的岩石表面。身后的兽人攫住他的脑袋用力往下按。

下一秒，冰冷的泉水冲他袭来，直呛口鼻。

安度因的意识顿时清醒大半，他开始剧烈挣扎，手脚乱蹬，拼命扭头，引得水花四溅，头发全湿。治疗泉水由于被多次使用而干涸了一半，加尔鲁什又没有控制手中的力度，只顾死命摁着他的脑袋。安度因的额头甚至有好几次磕碰到井底坚硬的岩石。

眼见那小人类身上的伤口停止流血，愈合大半，加尔鲁什将对方从水中提起，丢到泉边石壁旁，冷眼旁观对方倚在井边，跪倒在地，狼狈地颤抖咳嗽。

“圣光诅咒你，加尔鲁什！”安度因抬头怒视加尔鲁什，满脸通红。无数晶莹水滴打湿两鬓，自他湿漉漉的凌乱金发滑落。

面前小人类那副模样突然令加尔鲁什皱起眉头，不由想起当初来到时空枢纽时激动叫嚷着将所有联盟渣滓杀光的自己。

“小崽子，”当加尔鲁什开口，那小人类全身不由自主地微颤，“我已经忍了你好久，你能不能别老是缠着我啊？”

“你是我的敌人。”安度因恨得咬牙切齿，一字一顿地回答。

“那也不是你唯一的敌人。”加尔鲁什气恼地瞪着安度因，“无论我去哪，你都非要追过来！拿我寻开心是吗？”

“你是我的敌人。”那个面色苍白的小人类机械地重复，“我绝不允许你伤害我的队友。”

加尔鲁什被彻底搞糊涂了，“你到底什么毛病？对面其他四个人你当他们是空气？他们和我一起攻破你们的大门，你却唯独找我一个人的麻烦？”

安度因的脸色更加难看了，他抿紧双唇，不再回答。

等不到答案的兽人顿觉怒火攻心，他对安度因的印象仍停留在多年以前，那个满嘴念叨着圣光、热爱和平的小崽子会在他的目光压迫下害怕得发抖，却是当时唯一一个愿意与他交流的人。然而现在这个小崽子已经长大成人，脾气倒越来越奇怪，而且还只针对他一人。

那金发小伙子一定很喜欢你，吉姆.雷诺的声音回荡耳际。似乎在回应兽人心中的疑问。

“我们永远都是敌人。”这时，人类轻声说了一句，仿佛是在自言自语，然后别过脸去。

加尔鲁什被对方的态度激怒，他俯身揪住安度因的衣领，人类被迫前倾，兽人的獠牙几乎贴上他的脸庞。

“再多说一句这样的话，”加尔鲁什恶狠狠地威胁道，“我就拧断你的脑袋！”不知为何，那小人类漫不经心的回答让他感到非常恼火。

“那你还在等什么？”安度因的蓝眼睛突然亮了起来，他对上加尔鲁什的目光，“这不是你一直想要的吗？”兽人的话似乎让他找到了感情宣泄的出口，“将联盟赶尽杀绝，把兽人以外的种族驱赶出去，满足你所谓的‘荣耀感’，你一直就是这样的人，你永远也不可能改变，谁也不能改变你的想法...”加尔鲁什注意到对方的眼中开始闪烁泪光，不禁怀疑自己是否产生了错觉。

“那个时候我作出了自认为最正确的决定。”白虎寺审判的那段往事似乎变得遥不可及，人类的话唤醒了加尔鲁什的回忆，“要是重来一遍，我也会做出同样的选择，绝不后悔。”说罢，他松开了安度因的衣领。加尔鲁什有点惊讶地发现自己能够用平静的心情直面这段过去。

而那小人类看上去很伤心，“如果你还想将我这副身躯插在长矛上，就尽管动手吧！但是联盟绝不会忘记你对我做过的事，我的父亲更不会忘记！”

“我也很想这么干，可是对我有什么意义呢？”只要他们还困在这个地方，哪怕厮杀千遍万遍也无法真正杀死对方，除了泄愤，毫无意义。“与其想这些乱七八糟的玩意，不如多想点更有意思的东西。男孩，你太弱了，单枪匹马冲过来却一次也没能打败我，你拿着你父亲的武器，却比他差远了。”嘲讽的话语冲口而出，加尔鲁什尖酸刻薄的说话口吻可是半点没变。

兽人的这番话语似乎激怒了安度因，他愤怒地盯着加尔鲁什，摊开手掌，嘴里念叨着一连串咒语，却骇然发现圣光毫无回应。

“省点力气吧，你现在更加赢不了我。”加尔鲁什幸灾乐祸地咧开嘴。一旦战斗结束，任何法术在这里都不起作用。而且论近身格斗和体能力量，安度因根本不可能战胜自己。

然而那小人类突然怒吼一声，竟像一头发了疯的小狮子般跳起来，扑上去对他又踢又打。手臂和胸膛传来的剧痛让加尔鲁什不住皱眉嘶声，后退半步抬手格挡，这小崽子的力气可真不小，不到片刻便让他身上赫然出现几道淤青和抓痕。

“这是你自找的！”加尔鲁什再也无法忍受，他轻易接住人类挥来的拳头，愤怒地咆哮，然后抬起重拳，狠狠甩了对方一记耳光。

安度因踉跄向后跌倒，眼冒金星，他的耳朵嗡嗡直响，没了知觉，嘴里满是令人作呕的腥甜味，然而不等他回过神来，那兽人冲上前来，抬腿狠踢他的腹部，剧痛顿时传来，引得体内翻江倒海，他闷哼一声，蜷住身体，冷汗直冒，内脏几乎移位。

加尔鲁什矗立在他的上方，微微喘气，棕色的指节处沾上血迹，“你给我听好了，小兔崽子，这次就姑且放过你。再来招惹我，下次更加不会对你客气！明白了吗？”

安度因伸手摸向耳边，指尖立刻传来湿湿的触感，兽人的声音似乎从遥远且虚幻的地方传来。

“还有，要是以后我们不幸同队，你也别老瞪着我，好像要将我生吃活剥似的，难看死了。不然下次我一定把你五马分尸然后塞到敌军大炮里，堵住他们的炮火，好让我们行动自如！”加尔鲁什严厉警告他，“听清楚了没有？”

然而那小人类突然伸向背后的萨拉迈恩，牢牢抓住剑柄，抽出剑身，猛然朝他挥砍。加尔鲁什暗暗吃惊，却还是及时抓住对方那只使剑的右手，将对方压制在地上。

猛烈的冲击力道震得安度因握着剑柄的右手脱力，萨拉迈恩哐当一声掉落在旁，他的后脑则重重撞到坚实的地面上，眼前一阵天旋地转，后背则传来刺疼。兽人几乎将全身的重量压在他身上，两具身体几乎紧紧贴合在一起，胸口传来的压迫感让他透不过气，对方肩甲上的巨大獠牙正抵在他的头颅两侧。他死命扭动身体挣扎，意欲挥拳反击，然而双手均被对方同时制住。

“喂，小兔崽子，别乱动。”加尔鲁什脸色阴沉，皱紧眉头，依旧牢牢压住身下的人类。

可安度因才不愿听兽人的话，这人彻底伤透了自己的心。他曾是那么真心实意地劝那兽人回头是岸，甚至甘愿舍下身为王室贵族的尊贵身份与矜持，付出了真心，然而到头来全是徒劳。

“我是说真的，你别动！”那兽人真的着急了，忍不住朝他怒吼。加尔鲁什的吼声犹如轰然滚来的巨石，震荡着耳膜。

然而他才不会被吓到。安度因早已发誓，自己不用再害怕这个兽人，也不会是当年那个爱做天真白日梦的十五岁少年，整日端坐在加尔鲁什的牢房对面，幻想着自己能够日夜陪伴改过自新的兽人。

“我恨你，我恨你...”安度因不断挣扎，念念有词，他的胸口堵得发慌，怒火无处宣泄，眼泪又开始不听使唤，在眼眶里打转。

这时，加尔鲁什沉默着松开了他的双手。

安度因顺势翻身，伸出右手去够落在一边的萨拉迈恩。这个兽人必须为他的行为付出代价，他愤恨不已地想道。

然而当他的指尖刚好触碰到剑柄，加尔鲁什又伸出手，牢牢扣住他的腰身。

安度因惊叫一声，整个人剧烈颤抖了一下，几乎跳将起来，他的激烈挣扎无意间将萨拉迈恩推得更远。于是，他愤然回头，抬起一条腿用尽全力往踹向身后的兽人，却被对方轻而易举地攫住脚踝。他的身体拼命往前，努力挣脱，右手颤抖着伸直，试图够到离自己仍有一段距离的萨拉迈恩。

加尔鲁什抓住那小人类的脚踝拖往自己的方向，眼看对方绝望地盯着离自己越来越远的武器，心中暗自发笑。他刚才一直想制止安度因，让他不要一直乱动，因为那个小人类挣扎得过于激烈，又有意无意地蹭动着他的下身，然而对方却一直无视他的话，甚至继续煽风点火。

很好，这是他自找的，接下来可由不得他了。

安度因挣扎了几下，却发现对方正在脱自己的长靴，他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，只见加尔鲁什再次攫住他细瘦的脚踝，手臂往后一扯，人类的脚掌立马抵在某个胀鼓鼓的物体。滚烫坚硬的触感隔着兽人的长裤传来，安度因好奇地低头一看，顿时大惊失色。

他的脚下竟是兽人两腿之间的命根子。此时，加尔鲁什正紧盯着惊慌失措的自己，那双金色眼眸充满难以言喻的压迫感，让安度因顿觉自己变回了当年那个十五岁少年，在兽人的目光下害怕得忍不住发抖。

“不...”他拼命摇头，挣扎着往后退，那玩意简直吓人，甚至比他的脚掌还要大得多，让他满心恐惧，无法想象接下来兽人要对自己做什么。

加尔鲁什却伸出另一只手，粗暴地揪住他后脑的长发，全然不顾这小人类疼得嗷嗷乱叫，强迫他坐到自己的腿上，把腿间的鼓起顶在对方的双臀之间。

“小崽子，我本想警告你，在我决定上你之前快点滚开。”他一手牢牢箍住安度因的上身，让他贴紧自己的胸膛，另一手则在对方的臀部游走。

“接下来要发生的一切，都是你咎由自取。”他不断揉捻着小人类圆润微翘的臀瓣，隔着单薄的长裤将它们捏成羞耻的形状。安度因忍不住发出一声呜咽，在兽人的挑逗下，他羞耻地发现自己的下身也有了些许反应。

“你给我听清楚了，等下不管你怎么挣扎求饶，我都会将我那玩意捅进你的后面，直到我满足为止。如果想减轻痛苦，就乖乖闭嘴别乱动，照我说的办。”加尔鲁什察觉到了人类的身体变化，他恶意拍打了一下对方的臀部，激得安度因全身猛然跳动了一下，然后把抓着人类臀部的手抽回，迅速解下自己的腰带，将性器自长裤内掏出。

眼看兽人那恐怖的命根子弹跳出来，安度因忍不住倒吸一口气。此时，加尔鲁什伸手揪住他的长发，将他往上一提，强迫人类跪在面前。

兽人的粗鲁引得头皮立时传来刺痛，疼得安度因咬牙切齿，他双手齐伸，紧紧抓住那只紧攥自己头发的巨手，死命将它挪开，却无奈对方纹丝不动。

这时，加尔鲁什用另一手把长裤更往下拉，粗壮硬挺的肉茎和饱满的阴囊完全暴露在小人类的眼前，对方登时吓得屛住呼吸，紧张地咽了咽唾沫。

“给我舔湿它。”这句话是命令，而加尔鲁什并不打算得到应答，于是果断将人类的脑袋压向自己的腿间。

“你休想！”安度因疯狂摇头，声嘶力竭地喊道，他的脸被迫贴近兽人那狰狞的性器，硕大的龟头近在咫尺，他倔强地紧闭双目，抿住嘴唇，努力维护自己最后的尊严。

加尔鲁什感到一阵恼火，他伸手扯住人类的长裤，撕下遮盖臀部的那片衣料，手指直接伸入臀缝。猛烈的刺痛让安度因登时脸色煞白，张开嘴唇痛呼一声。兽人立马逮住时机，将肉茎的顶端塞入对方的口内。

“呜嗯...！”安度因难以置信地睁大双眼，随着兽人的深入，他的双唇被迫越张越大，那玩意实在太大了，粗大的茎身几乎将他的嘴巴完全撑开，嘴角处的肌肉就像快要被撕裂，也没能完全容纳兽人的长度。

此时，上方传来兽人满足的叹息。当加尔鲁什攫住他的后脑，开始挺腰抽送，他才知道，这一切的苦难才刚刚开始。肉茎暴突的青筋随着兽人的动作狠狠碾过柔软的口腔，巨大的龟头不断摩擦喉咙，令安度因产生反胃呕吐的强烈冲动，他紧蹙眉头，神情痛苦，豆大的汗珠自额际滴落，被阴茎堵住的嘴巴只能发出含糊的呜呜声，方才被兽人击伤的半边脸肿痛难忍，无法咽下的唾液充盈口腔，自嘴角流淌，从下颚落下，滴在地面。

那玩意根本就是凶器，安度因满心恐惧地想象着兽人那恐怖的性器将自己的身体撑破的场景，温热的泪水不住汩汩流下，沾湿脸庞。这太可怕了，他根本不想被这样对待，从来没人敢对他做过这样的事，他不想要这样，他不要这样！

他痛苦地扭动着身体，很想放声尖叫，勒令对方停下，然而随着兽人越来越频密的律动，他的意识逐渐模糊起来，呼吸越来越困难，喉咙传来灼热的刺痛感，犹如吞下了一大口龙焰，下颚肌肉酸痛不已。人类不断挣扎的手脚也逐渐软了下来，无助地颤抖痉挛。

你真的不想要吗？有一个充满疑问的声音突然自脑际传来。迷迷糊糊间，他感觉到腿间的性器竟不争气地愈发坚挺。

这时，加尔鲁什终于放开了他，将阴茎从他的嘴里抽出，任安度因趴在地上剧烈咳嗽干呕。他满意地看了一眼自己那沾满唾液的性器后，将人类压在身下，扯下对方破烂的长裤，伸手摸到那勃起的分身，肆意挑弄，用指尖刮蹭那开始垂泪的顶端，在他的爱抚之下，安度因的呼吸变得急促。

加尔鲁什盯着对方身上那厚重的银色胸甲，突然很想将对方脱光，他意欲伸手卸下，然而那些繁复的扣环很快便让他失去耐心，恼火地骂了一句：“你这身衣服真难脱，哪个蠢货设计的？”

然而这双颊泛红的小人类狠狠瞪了他一眼，索性别过脸去，一言不发。

得不到回答的加尔鲁什阴着脸褪掉对方破烂的长裤。要是这小崽子还穿着那身单薄的蓝白布甲长袍，他定能瞬间将它们撕成碎片。不过没关系，他还能从这个小鬼身上找到别的乐趣。

于是，他伸手掰开安度因的双腿，指甲几乎陷入对方柔嫩的肌肤，然后，将湿漉漉的肉茎对准人类的后穴，让龟头没入。

剧烈的痛楚自内部袭来，仿佛要将他撕开两半，安度因只觉眼前一黑，头脑空白，勃起的分身顿时软下，他惨叫出声，双腿乱蹬，剧烈的挣扎动作逼得兽人的性器从体内滑出。加尔鲁什气恼地低吼一声，然后将他无力的身体提起，压到泉边。

安度因来不及抗议，便被对方翻了个身，他的胸膛抵在了坚硬的岩石表面，面部朝下，下方是一泓泛起细微涟漪的治疗泉水。后方的兽人突然抬起他的下身，掀起上衣下摆，掰开臀瓣，俯下身。灼热的气息喷洒在泛红的小穴，引得那处紧张地收缩了一下，安度因不安地扭动了一下身躯。下一秒，兽人灵活湿滑的舌头撑开臀缝间的小穴，潮湿温热的异样触感让他不住颤抖，头皮发麻，全身肌肉绷紧。

“不...不要...求你...”后方传来令人脸红心跳的舔舐声响，意识到对方正在做什么的安度因顿觉羞耻不已，他甚至能感觉到兽人的唾液打湿了臀部，自大腿根部滴落。

“停下...嗯啊...饶了我...啊啊！”他忍不住哭着哀求，然而加尔鲁什非但没有退出舌头，甚至更加深入，用舌尖探到敏感点，卷弄翻搅，将生涩紧致的甬道刺激得不断紧缩。安度因弓起腰身，拼命喘气，十指深深抠入泉边的岩石缝里，高挺的性器顶端不断渗出透明体液。随着兽人舌头越来越快的抽插，频繁戳弄着那个突起的敏感点，快感排山倒海袭来，让他哭叫着直接射了出来，全身瘫软了下去。

然而未等他从高潮过后的失神中恢复过来，加尔鲁什站起身，又将他软绵无力的身体提起，然后翻过身来，让他坐于泉边，自己则用一根手指捅进对方的后穴，在唾液的润滑作用下，顺利探入深处。没过多久，他又探入了第二根手指。

异物入侵的刺痛感使得安度因分开的大腿微微震颤。随着粗厚的手指逐渐撑开甬道，他不安地抓紧面前的人的手臂，将脸埋入对方宽阔的胸膛，紧张地容纳加尔鲁什的第三根手指，当那令他陷入疯狂的突起再次被触及，安度因全身猛然一抖，却又被立即按下。

加尔鲁什也忍得满头大汗，他抽出手指，卸下獠牙肩甲，再度提起硬挺的肉茎，抵住对方翁动的小穴，那小人类似乎已经没有什么力气挣扎，于是他便一鼓作气，猛地往里面挺进。

兽人那人类男性手腕般粗大的茎身一下子插入到深处，安度因全身一僵，双目圆睁，头颅后仰，艰难承受着对方的侵入，所有的呻吟哭喊尽数卡在喉咙里。

然而加尔鲁什不等他适应，伸出一手托住他的后脑，防止人类软绵绵的上半身跌入泉水，另一手则抬起他其中一边大腿往外掰，开始前后挺动腰身，凶猛抽送，兽人性器的巨大龟头狠狠碾过人类体内的腺体，刺激得敏感收缩的甬道开始分泌湿滑的肠液，并随着激烈的活塞运动自股缝流下，发出令人羞愤欲死的淫靡声响。

汹涌的快感自交合的地方传遍全身，让安度因再也承受不住，大声呻吟，身体随着对方的抽插激烈摇晃，凌乱的金发被热汗濡湿，紧紧粘在脸颊，却被加尔鲁什伸手拨开，他能感觉到兽人粗糙的舌头在肿了起来、隐隐作痛的半边脸上游走，拖出一道晶莹水痕，愈加粗重的喘息声在他的耳际回荡。不知为何，他竟不由自主地伸出手搂住对方的脖颈，将脸埋在兽人的锁骨处，失声呜咽着，他的性器在加尔鲁什的蛮横抽送下再次坚挺，即将迎来第二次射精。

然而加尔鲁什操干得愈加兴奋，甚至伸手紧握人类的性器前端，在对方正要全身抽搐着射精时，使力掐住，逼得那小人类连声尖叫，扭动腰身，“呃啊...！停下...停下...不要了、真的不要了...”他在无法射精的前提下痛苦地攀上高潮，吞吐着肉茎的内壁更是紧紧收缩了一圈，激动吸附着敏感的龟头，刺激得加尔鲁什皱紧眉头。

与此同时，兽人也已忍耐到极限，他下意识把手伸向人类的胸前，却气恼地发现只能摸到冷冰冰的狮头护甲，于是，他索性托起对方的臀部，如抱起一个孩童般将人类举至半空，站直身体，自下往上地用力冲刺，精囊狠命拍打对方浑圆的双臀，直到那片白皙的肌肤泛起一片通红。

安度因像个无助的孩童般搂紧面前的兽人，拼命摇头，汹涌的泪水模糊视线，悬于空中的双腿随着对方的动作无力晃动，全身唯一的支撑点、对方那粗大得吓人的狰狞性器几乎令他疯狂，陷入恐惧。初次经历性交的身体难以承受如此强烈的刺激，他的体力已近极限，全身肌肉又酸又疼，然而内心深处却不讨厌这种感觉。

然而加尔鲁什的体力似乎无穷无尽，他喘着粗气，捧着人类的身体将性器稍微退出，不到半秒又整个重重插入，每一下都用尽全力，仿佛要将对方体内的敏感点尽数碾碎。

真是太棒了...一个令人羞耻难堪的念头自脑内掠过。然而安度因来不及细思，理智便被巨浪般的快感淹没，让他只能发出含糊不清的呻吟。当第三次高潮来临，他的头脑一片空白，最终只能依随本能配合对方的动作，直到大量精液自前端涌出，兽人的腹部和胸膛一片湿腻。

加尔鲁什随后快速抽插了几十下，才低吼着射在人类的体内。两人就着刚才交合的姿势紧紧相拥，两颗疯狂跳动的心脏贴在一起。直至高潮余韵渐渐平息，兽人才将软下来的性器自对方体内滑出，然后放下人类。仍处于晕乎乎状态的安度因两腿一软，直接瘫倒在地，他的下身完全赤裸，双腿难以合拢，惨遭蹂躏的红肿小穴一张一合，缓缓吐出粘稠的白沫。

“这次又是我赢了。”加尔鲁什得意洋洋地宣布。他心满意足地提上裤子，扣好腰带，居高临下地看着人类。

股间传来的疼痛和四肢的酸麻无力感让安度因咬紧牙关，无心理会对方的挑衅。他以手掌撑住地面，艰难地坐起身，大腿根部不受控制地抽搐痉挛。

刚才怎么回事？安度因的脑袋一片混沌，恍若置身梦境。他竟然和那个兽人发生了关系？

“这就是不自量力单挑我的下场。”加尔鲁什只是轻轻踹了一脚，那小人类便惊叫着扑倒在地，“以后别总是冲着我来，知道吗？”

安度因挣扎着爬起来，他的身体好像被活生生撕成碎片，又强行组合起来，浑身骨骼隐隐作痛，令他忍不住忆起当年兽人摧毁圣钟时在自己身上留下的伤痕，愤怒、不甘、伤感与屈辱充满心头。

“下次，我一定亲手杀了你。”他扭过头怒视加尔鲁什，用嘶哑的声线一字一句回应。

兽人面无表情地打量对方半晌，最终竟只是叹了口气，在人类诧异的目光下穿上肩甲，拿起血吼，“你这小崽子还是跟当年一样，烦死人了...算了，尽管放马过来吧。”安度因怀疑自己是否因为疲累过度而眼前出现幻觉，那兽人看起来似乎心情相当不错？

“不过别忘记最重要的一点，”他抬手指了指心脏的位置，“如果想取人性命，记得对准这个地方攻击。下次再一副弱不禁风的样子，小心我劈了你。”

“不，加尔鲁什，你才是那个被劈的人！”安度因不甘示弱地回嘴。

“随便你。”加尔鲁什反而耸了耸肩，露出无所谓的表情。己方的基地处于相当遥远的对面，几个小时以后这里便会有下一场新的战斗，他必须回去了。于是，加尔鲁什召唤出一头身披重甲的恐狼，跳上狼背，回头看了一眼正在瞪视自己的小人类，心想着对方应该还有力气走动，低声咕哝几句便一踢狼肚，大摇大摆地离开。

眼睁睁看着兽人再次从自己眼皮底下溜走的安度因发出一声沮丧的怒吼。

下次他绝对不会手下留情，绝对不会！反正这个可恶的兽人永远也逃不出时空枢纽，他仍有许多下手的机会！安度因愤恨地想道。全身的剧痛和酸麻令他忍不住缩起身子，蜷于地面，不断颤抖。他深深把脸埋入手中，很想放声大哭，却流不出一滴眼泪。

一丝期待悄然而至，袭上心头，异样的喜悦与兴奋感油然而生。

不管今后加尔鲁什还会如何阻止他，他也绝不会放弃，就算那兽人逃到天涯海角，他也会找到他，总有一天他会成功，让这个兽人的尸体倒在自己面前！


End file.
